


Love Potion

by MistaBubs



Category: South Park
Genre: Creampie, Drinking, F/M, Loud Sex, One-Shot, Smut, Squirting, Valentine's Day, cartman has big dick because i make the rules, cartmans in his 20s hes had therapy by now, eric is big beefy and wendy is petite, its actually pretty cute i swear, so hes not such a psycho lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistaBubs/pseuds/MistaBubs
Summary: While stuck at a Valentine's Day party for singles, Wendy runs into an unexpected friend. A few drinks later and... well no one wants to be alone on Valentine's Day, right?
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 7





	Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> beta read by my sweet love and valentine Nikkiko <3\. I sorta started writing it the day before valentines day, so of course its a bit late. candy is our alltime fave ship, and i hope you enjoy them as much as we do!

Looking around at the large apartment full of unfamiliar faces, Wendy couldn't help but wonder how she got roped into this. It was February 14th, the worst day for single people according to Bebe, which is why the blonde had decided to throw a party for all her single friends. Wendy had agreed to come, still feeling a little burnt out from her last relationship with some french guy, despite it ending over a year ago. Bebe had insisted there'd be no matchmaking allowed, and that the party was simply to celebrate the fun of being single. 

All in all, it sounded like a fun time... She just hadn't expected Bebe to have so many single friends! There had to be 40 people crammed into this apartment, and Wendy didn't know a single one of them... or at least that's what she had thought. To her surprise, standing next to the make-shift bar Bebe had set up, sipping on an obnoxiously pink drink with a heart shaped straw, was.... Eric Cartman.

Wendy couldn't figure out what she was more confused about, the fact that Eric was here in the first place, or the fact that he was at one of Bebe's parties. The two hated eachother, ever since middle school when Eric spread a rumor that Bebe was a lesbian through their whole school. She did turn out to be a lesbian, but the hatred was already solidified by time time she realized that.

Unable to help herself, Wendy headed over to him. She was way too curious as to how he ended up here. As she reached him, they made eye contact, and he looked a little surprised. Giving him a sheepish smile, she waved. "How in the world did you end up here, Eric? Does Bebe know you're here?"

Setting his drink down, Eric rolled his eyes. "Yes, she knows I'm here, thank you very much. And blame Kenny. She invited him and he dragged me along." Huffing, Eric crossed his arms and gazed around at the room. "Though I was ditched almost immediately when Kenny noticed a couple of girls with big tits dancing."

Wendy laughed, used to Kenny's shenanigan's by now. They've known each other for over ten years after all. "I'm surprised you stayed. This doesn't really feel like your kind of thing." Wendy pointed out. "You aren't the ' _party my sadness of being single away_ ' kinda guy."

Raising a brow at her, Eric uncrossed his arms and leaned against the wall, picking his drink back up. "I could say the same to you. What happened to being a strong independent woman who don't need no man?" He snickered. "You seem kind of mopey."

She wasn't very surprised that Eric noticed how much Valentine's day was hitting her this year, even though she was so sure she was hiding it okay. They could read each other pretty well. Spending all of high school in student council together brought them surprisingly close, and Wendy could confidently say they were even friends nowadays. 

"If I'm being honest, I am kind of mopey. I'm twenty-two and I've only had two serious boyfriends, if you can even call Stan that, and I've been kind of feeling lonely. As annoying as that is." Wendy sighed wistfully. She was being a bit dramatic, but that's just what kind of day today was. "Being single kind of sucks after all."

"For once, I think me and you are on the same page, Wends." Eric had been getting tired of his string of one night stands. He hated to admit it, but he'd been craving.... cuddling after sex. Just the thought made him cringe, thanks to it ruining his past of being a no-strings attached kinda guy. "As crazy as that is. What do you say we get drunk and complain about being single together?"

Wendy grinned at him, liking the idea immensely. "That sounds great. Make me one of those pink monstrosities, and make it potent."   


* * *

Six " _Love Potions_ '', as Eric called them, later and it was clear that Wendy and Eric were both drunk. Wendy had just finished her third rant about her ex-boyfriend, bitterly deemed 'Frenchy-McFuckface', and now they were just sitting together on a loveseat enjoying each other's company. By now the party had dwindled away, and there were only a few stragglers left hanging out. Overall the vibe was very relaxing, and it was getting to Wendy.

"Eugh... I'm exhausted." Wendy sighed, leaning on Eric. He was just so nice to cuddle. "Let's go back to my place, since I'm not letting you drive like this. I live right across the hall."

"How convenient." Eric chuckled, arm wrapped snug around Wendy. "Nap time then?"

"Nap time for sure." She agreed. With that they got up, stumbling their way through the messy apartment to the front door. Just a quick walk across the hall and Wendy was fumbling in her purse for her keys, before letting them in and locking it behind them. "First door on the left, go get comfy. I gotta use the bathroom."

Her and Eric split up as she headed for the bathroom, and while in there she cleaned up her make up a bit, removing her lipstick completely. She didn't want to get makeup on her pillows. She took another moment in the restroom, finishing up, before heading to her room. Her drunk mind hadn't really processed the fact that Eric would be waiting in her bed until she was in the doorway, looking at him laying there. 

The blankets were pushed back and he was lounging comfortably on one side, scrolling through his phone. The part that really got her was his... state of clothing. His shirt was gone, leaving his broad chest and soft belly on display, and his jeans were missing too, giving her a good look at the bulge in his boxers. Suddenly... She felt completely awake.

"You um... Made yourself comfortable, huh." Wendy quipped, trying to stay light and casual. She hoped her blush wasn't too obvious. Eric raised a brow at her, noticing the change in mood immediately. "What?" He scoffed. "Did you expect me to take a nap in jeans and a button-up? No way. Besides, I'm sure you've had men with even less clothes in your bed."

He had a little smirk on his face as he teased her, and much to her annoyance, her blush burned ten times brighter. Was he flirting with her? "W-Well, yeah, but..." She trailed off, unable to think of an excuse. Eric's smirk only widened. "But what? You were so clingy to me at Bebe's place, don't you want to cuddle still~?"

Wendy bit her lip, nodding slightly. He was flirting. She headed over and went to lay down next to him when he stopped her. "Hey, there's no way that dress would be comfortable to wear in bed. Don't be shy, I've seen you in a bikini before. We're two grown adults here."

Somehow Eric being so casual about everything made Wendy even more flustered. Trying to calm herself, she took a moment to breathe before unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the floor. Before she joined him in bed though, she decided to be bold. Reaching behind herself, she easily undid her bra and took it off, the straps sliding off her petite shoulders 

Her plan worked, if the surprised look on Eric's face meant anything. His cheeks were a light pink, and he gulped. "W-Wow uh, who's getting comfortable now, huh?" He pointed out, trying to stay cool. "You should... come lay down now."

Giving a timid smile, Wendy did as he suggested and laid next to him. She wasn't shy about it either, laying close enough that their legs touched a bit. Even so, she wanted more. "Can... we cuddle?" She asked, a bit nervously. Her heart pounded as Eric nodded, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. She rested her head on his chest and pressed against him, even hooking a leg over his thigh.

The feeling of Eric's large hand against her bare back was intoxicating. Everywhere that their skin was touching felt like it was on fire, and she loved it. After only a moment of laying there, Eric grumbled and flipped them over, pinning Wendy to the bed. He had a look of frustration on his face that made her pussy ache. "You're such a tease." He huffed, gripping her wrists lightly where he pinned her to the bed. "You come in bed with just your cute lacy panties on, and just cling to me... Did you really think that I wouldn't want to touch you?"

Wendy squirmed, but not out of discomfort. She was incredibly aroused by Eric's large body looming over her, the weight of him pressing against her groin as he straddled her. As Eric let go of one of her wrists, to instead grope her chest, she realized just how much bigger than her he was. While Wendy was on the petite side, no taller than 5'2" with a small b-cup chest to boot, he was well into 6 feet tall, with broad shoulders and a hefty body. She felt absolutely trapped by him, and the feeling of his hand easily squeezing her small tits was just fantastic. 

The little mewl that escaped her was involuntary, but Eric seemed to feed off it. "I want to hear you, Wends. Don't hold back." With that he leaned down and took the nipple of her untouched breast into his mouth, sucking on it gently. Unable to help herself, Wendy cried out again, pressing her thighs together. The way he sucked on her tit was so greedy, despite not being too rough. All while he teased her nipple with his mouth, his hand continued to squeeze and grope her other. It was driving her mad.

"E-Eric-- Stop, I-- _It's so much..._ " She whined, hips pressing up greedily. Her pussy felt so hot, so wet and needy. Despite her words, she wanted more.... And she was sure he knew that. Much to her dismay, instead of going further, Eric stopped.

He pulled off of her nipple with a soft 'pop' sound, before giving her an absolutely cruel grin. "It's so much, huh?" He asked, chuckling a bit. "I suppose I should stop then? We can just go to bed, just cuddle..."

He went to move off of her, to lay back down, but she quickly clung to him, whimpering loudly. "N-No-! You can't stop, please... You've already worked me up so much..." Wendy begged, which only caused Eric's mischievous grin to widen. Suddenly he was back on her, but their positioning had changed up a little . Now his knee was pressed between her legs, his weight pushing down on her aching pussy. She moaned loudly, thighs clenching around his thick leg.

  
"I take it you don't just want cuddles then, huh? You want more. You want my cock in that cute little pussy of yours." Eric hummed, smirking at Wendy as he ground his knee against her sex. The only thing that separated them was her thin, lacy panties, though that wouldn't be a problem for long. Moving back a little, Eric lifted her hips and easily pulled off her last bit of clothing, before spreading her thighs. He whistled in approval. "What a sight... Who knew you'd have such a cute, chubby pussy? Look how wet you are already... drooling for a taste of my cock...."

Without another word, Eric got up from the bed to remove his boxers, letting his large erection free to rest against his stomach. While he was up, he rooted through her bedside table, grabbing a condom from there. When Wendy noticed the foil square, she frowned. "Nh... No condom... I'm on birth-control, please... I wanna feel you cum inside me...."

Eric raised a brow at her request, throwing the condom carelessly to the side. "Interesting... Never would have expected Wendy Testaburger to do something so careless and risky... What a surprise.... Sweet proper Wendy is a cum hungry whore." Eric purred, climbing back on the bed. He settled next to her, sitting up against the headboard, before grabbing her and easily pulling her into his lap. With their new position, her bare pussy was rubbing wetly against his cock. "Mnn, your cute cunt is so wet and hot... I bet you want nothing more than for me to raw dog you until you break. Well, that's too bad for you. I want you to do all the work."

She felt her cheeks heat up almost feverishly hot. Of course Eric would get off just sitting back and enjoying the show... Though she had to admit, the idea of using him like some sort of toy sounded kind of fun. "Fine." Wendy huffed, glaring at Eric. "I'll show you what I can do then."

Reaching underneath herself, Wendy took a hold of his large cock and lined it up with her greedy hole. Without hesitation, she confidently took his cock to its base, lowering down until she was flush against his pelvis. She shivered. It really was so large... Filling her up insides nice and snug. Taking a moment to adjust properly, she sat in his lap panting when she realized something. They hadn't kissed yet! What a fucking waste-- She couldn't let this go on. 

Without warning she grabbed Eric's face and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. It obviously caught him by surprise, if his widened eyes and little grunt told anything, but he quickly got into it. Soon their tongues were lapping against each other's wetly, the slick sound of their kissing filling the room. For a moment Wendy got so absorbed in it that she didn't think to move yet. Once she came to her senses, she lifted her hips then brought them back down smoothly, all while still kissing him.

It was addicting how his dick felt inside of her, so thick and large, filling her to the brim. When she'd roll her hips in just the right way, the tip of his cock would kiss her cervix and make her see stars. Pulling back from their now sloppy kissing, she gave him a look of pure bliss, which he returned with one of wonder. Little did she know that Eric had been hit with an absolute realization of how beautiful she was, and how strongly he felt for her. Grabbing her hips tightly, Eric started leading her into moving faster, harder. With each bounce Wendy cried out, vision blurring with pleasure. All while Eric watched with pure amazement.

He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked like that, bouncing in his lap eagerly, a bit of drool on the corner of her mouth from their kissing. He'd know he had feelings for Wendy for a long time, but... This was a whole new side of her he had never seen, and he adored it. He wanted to see more. Despite having told her to do all the work, he was desperate to see her face as he pounded into her cunt, so with one quick movement, he was switching their positions, pinning her to the bed again. Her thighs were spread wide to accommodate his large body, and he used it to his advantage to fuck deep into her.

With this new position, Wendy's eyes widened and she sobbed with ecstasy even louder than before. Eric wouldn't be surprised if the whole complex could hear her. The idea of people hearing them only encouraged him to do more, get her to be even louder. Deciding to push her to her limit, he took a pert nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it roughly, all while one of his hands snaked down her body to her pussy as well. All while he fucked deep into her cunt, he roughly teased her clit and nipple. At this point she was practically yelling with pleasure. "F-Fuck!! Eric, oh _GOD_ Eric-- More, Yes, I'm so close!! More, MORE!!!"

Releasing her nipple from his mouth, he smirked at her. "Look at you, so greedy. It's cute how much you want to cum... I suppose I should give you what you want, huh?"

He gave her nipple one more rough bite before sitting up and changing their positions a bit. He hefted her hips into his lap properly so they were elevated off the bed while her ankles rested on his shoulders. She was absolutely on display for him, and she loved it. "Lets see here..." Eric purred, before holding her hips tight and ramming into her hard. With each thrust he hit deep inside her, deeper than he's been able to get. At this point Wendy was out of it, letting out a loud string of curses and begs, almost painfully close to her orgasm. 

She finally reached her limit as he started playing with her clit again, rubbing rough, firm circles into it as he fucked her hard. It only took a moment before she was screaming out, back arching as she came. "OH GOD--HNN-!!! _ERIC-_!!!!"

As she came, her cunt squirted slick love juice onto Eric's cock and abdomen, and the sight of it all paired with her sinful screams managed to push Eric over the edge as well. He snapped his hips deep inside of her as he climaxed, pumping her full of his thick, hot seed. Her cries turned to throaty moans as her oversensitive body got filled with his cum, and by the time he was pulling out, she was already in an exhausted daze. 

Pumping his cock a few times, he made sure to get every drop out before wiping the tip off onto her cute chubby pussy, smirking at the sight. He readjusted their bodies so that he was laid next to her while she clung to him tightly. It made him chuckle. "You're pretty clingy after sex. Somehow I didn't expect that. Not that I'm complaining... It's cute..."

  
Wendy tiredly stuck her tongue out at him, annoyed by his teasing. "Oh shut up. I can't help that you have the body of a teddy bear." Patting Eric's stomach, she giggled. "So soft and cuddly."

"Are you calling me fat? Please, I have what is known as a 'dad bod'. Something highly sought after by women of our time." Eric insisted smugly. Wendy just laughed again. "You're ridiculous... Now shut up Mr. 'Dad Bod' and cuddle me. Now it's really nap time."

"Fine fine...." He huffed, pulling her nice and close. He kissed the top of her head and stayed there, cheek pressed soothingly against her silky hair. It felt so right... He'd never been with someone like this after sex. Its always been fuck, maybe share a smoke, then kick them out or get out. But he knew it wouldn't be like this for just anyone. It was because it was Wendy that it felt so nice. He'd never wanted anything like this with anyone else in the first place. It had to be her.... It's always been her. 

In her tired daze, Wendy looked up at Eric and kissed his chin, feeling her heart flutter. She could stay like this forever, cozy in bed with him, getting snarky at each other for fun... He always made her feel so passionate, whether it be with anger or pleasure. He was the only one who could get her so absolutely heated..... As she drifted off, she couldn't help but think about how he makes her feel.....   


* * *

The next morning, Wendy was heartbroken as she realized she was alone in the bed. She sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes, and yawned. It only took a moment to realize that the aftermath of a creampie was nowhere to be felt, and with a little squirming, she confirmed it. Huh.. did she clean up last night and was just too tired to remember? Oh well...

Looking on her bedside table, she noticed a little pink note and her phone, which was flashing with a notification. Grabbing the note first, she opened and read it. Written on obnoxious heart themed paper that she recognized from Bebe's party was a message from Eric. 

_ "Sorry for leaving without saying anything. I had class and you were sleeping like a baby. Check your phone." _

Curiously Wendy grabbed her phone. Ignoring the messages from Bebe for now, she opened her chat with Eric. 

[Eric C]: _My message got too long to write down on paper. I hope you don't mind that I cleaned you up a bit before leaving, I didn't want you to get uncomfortable. Wanna have lunch together? I'll meet you at that sandwich shop you like on main at 1. Don't be late._

Wendy laughed at his message, loving the fact that he didn't wait for an answer before deciding where and when their date would be. She checked the time, relieved to find it to be only 11. Plenty of time to shower and get ready... Before getting up to wash her sheets, she decided to check Bebe's messages.

[Bebe S]: _Girl, I swear to god do I need to invest in soundproof headphones? Along with the rest of our complex? I love you but I'm not sure if I could listen to you fuck that meatbag again. This better have been a one time thing._

Wendy blushed a bright red, realizing that she had to have been _really_ loud if Bebe had been able to hear her. But even so... It made her feel good. Because if their lunch date meant anything, it won't be a one time thing. She replied to Bebe real quick before setting down her phone and getting up.

[Sent]: _Sorry Bebe :) I've heard Amazon has some good deals <3_

[Bebe S]: _So much for being single on Valentine's Day :P_


End file.
